


A Perfect Fit

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: A Point Called Z In the Complex Plane [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Stan has never cared if Ford is a freak or not. He only cares that he's Ford.





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in to the two hand scenes in Heartshaped Box- the two scenes where the twins noticed Ford's polydactyly, and the reason for Ford's "like father, like son" in the latter scene.

“Who cares if your hands are weird?” Stan said. “I like your hands just the way they are.”

“But Stanley, I’ve got six digits where everyone else only has five. I’m a freak.”

“And I said who cares? So you’ve got an extra finger. That just means your hands a whole finger friendlier than everyone else’s.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“Sure it does. Besides, look.” 

He held up his hand took Ford's with it, lacing their fingers together. Stan’s fingers fit neatly into the spaces between Ford’s, and Stan beamed. 

“See? Your hands are perfect cause they’re a perfect fit for mine. Who cares what anyone else thinks? I think you’re perfect, so just focus on that.”

“Everyone’s always staring at me.”

“So next time you catch someone staring, tell me and I’ll punch their lights out.”

“You shouldn’t have to get into fights because of me.”

“And you shouldn’t have to think you’re not great just cause a’ them.”

It was really hard to stand up to an assault that strong, so Ford gave up. Besides, Stan was a liar, but he’d never lie to Ford, so if he said Ford was perfect, he must be telling the truth. So he tightened his hold and let Stan hug him until he felt better, still leaving their fingers laced together between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want to see more? Hit me up on Tumblr @grifalinas~


End file.
